


Jak to jest upadać

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: Oficjalnie nie mam pozwolenia na to tłumaczenie, dlatego w każdej chwili mogę to usunąć.Żeby nie było - próbowałam się skontaktować z autorką, ale niestety do tej pory mi nie odpowiedziała.just FYI.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what it is like to fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969134) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



> Oficjalnie nie mam pozwolenia na to tłumaczenie, dlatego w każdej chwili mogę to usunąć.  
> Żeby nie było - próbowałam się skontaktować z autorką, ale niestety do tej pory mi nie odpowiedziała.  
> just FYI.

\- Znam każdy cud nieba. Nie tęsknię za tym. Widziałem upadek moich braci, ukołysanych przez piękno cór człowieczych, ale nie skusiłem się. Byłem otoczony przez rozkosze ciała - nie pragnąłem ich. Spojrzałem na oblicze Boga, ale dla mnie to jest nic.

Szepcze słowa w ucho Deana, czuje dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało.

\- Trzymałem cię ciasno i wyciągnąłem z Hadesu, a moja ręka ciągle płonie od tego dotyku. Teraz – Castiel mówi, a jego głos łamie się. - Teraz znam znaczenie pokusy.


End file.
